It Started With a Kiss
by coffeecupsandscribbles
Summary: Mark and Roger slash. :D A year has gone by since Mimi's miraculous recovery...


A/N: woot! My first RENT fic!  it's mark/roger slash. I can't find my heterosexual muse anywhere..so all the stories I come up with are slash. Eh…I just hope this is alright. Haha..:)

**Bold- flashback**

**disclaimer: not mine. Jonathan Larson's. **

_December 24th, 1991 10:24 pm Eastern Standard Time._

A year has gone by since Mimi's _miraculous_ comeback from death and recovery. Her and Roger have been attached to the hip ever since, except for that one big fight they had that resulted in them temporarily breaking up. But now, they don't seem to be breaking up anytime soon. Nope. They're all about living life and all that "no day but today" shit. It's not that I disagree with the notion, it's just too fuckin' hurtful to see them proclaiming their love to each other in front of everyone.

Moving on, Maureen and Joanne have been going strong. Heh, that rhymed. Anyway, they haven't had a major argument as of late. Well, none that I know of anyway. Collins is here, drinking his Stoli as usual. I know he misses Angel. Heck, all of us do. She was his lover and she was my confidante. She's the one I lean to when life gets too tough.

A new-old face we have here with us is Benny, who started to become like his old self again. We've forgiven him and that's why he's here celebrating with us in the loft rather than with Muffy. Anyway, he and Muffy are divorced and he moved in with us again, so I guess that counts as another reason to celebrate here with us. He hasn't caused trouble for Mimi and Roger like Roger thought he would. _And like I hoped._

Yes, I'm in love with my best friend. It's all his fucking fault! If he hadn't kissed me, it wouldn't have awoken all the emotion I've been feeling lately. No, Roger didn't cheat on Mimi. Well, at least not technically.

* * *

**I looked up from editing my film when I heard the door to the loft open and saw Roger stumbling his way to the couch. He was drunk.**

"**This is the third time you've come home drunk this week Roger. What happened?" I asked, concerned about his well-being.**

"**Mimi." was his one worded reply.**

"**Did you guys break up or something?"**

**Roger's silence confirmed my suspicions and I tried to establish conversation again.**

"**Did you take your AZT?" I should've chosen a different topic though.**

"**Jesus Christ Mark, I know that I have to take my AZT. That's what the fucking beepers are for." He said harshly.**

"**Sorry." I mumbled.**

**Silence filled the loft again and I was unnerved by it. It was usually filled with Roger playing the guitar or some conversation.**

"**You wanna talk about what happened?" I tried cautiously.**

"**No."**

"**Are you sure? I mean it would-"**

"**I said no Mark."**

**Silence filled the loft once again and I was fidgeting under Roger's gaze.**

"**What?" I heard myself say.**

"**She says that I'm in love with you."**

"**W-what?" Okay that was so not what I was expecting.**

"**Did I stutter?"**

"**N-no but…w-why? Why would she think that?"**

**Roger shrugged.**

"**well…what are you gonna do?"**

**Once again, he shrugged. We sat in silence for another moment, my heart beating wildly in my chest as I looked away. I don't know why I feel like this. I turn to look at him, intending to say _something _but I was cut off with a pair of lips meeting mine. My eyes widened at the contact and just as quickly as his lips found mine, they left.**

**We were silent for a moment again. Me fighting a blush as Roger gazed at me.  
"What the fuck was that for?"**

"**To prove something."**

"**Well was it proven?"**

"**Yeah. I don't have feelings for you."**

**His words stung a bit, though I couldn't work out why. I decided to retreat to my room and forget it ever happened. I paused before entering my bedroom, looking over my shoulder at Roger.**

"**Next time ask first."**

**I tried to forget. It just didn't work. I pondered over it and knew what was my problem.**

**I was in love with my best friend.**

* * *

"Marky? What'cha doing out here on the fire escape? The party's inside!"

Maureen's voice brought me out of my musings and saw that she was in front of me, waving a bottle in front of my face.

"uh?" I said unintelligently.

"ooh..daydreaming! Who were you thinking about Marky?"

I blushed at the accusation and tried to change the topic. "what's the bottle for?"

Maureen looked at me curiously before smiling widely again. "Spin the bottle!"

"No way!"

"why?" she gave me the puppy dog pout. "Please Marky?"

I couldn't stand the guilt trip I knew would come later on if I refused. Plus, I don't want to face an irate Maureen.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Yay!" she said happily. She dragged me into the living room of the loft where the others were.

"He's gonna play!" she told the others proudly. "Cough up the dough Roger!"

Roger grudgingly gave her a dollar. "And I was gonna make cash today."

"You guys bet on whether she would get me to play?" I said pouting a bit.

"Aww…we do want you here Mark. Spin the bottle wouldn't be as fun without you squirming." Collins said smirking.

I stuck my tongue out at him as everyone laughed at our antics.

"You know you just want a piece of this." I joked as I sat beside Joanne. That was when I noticed that I was directly across from Roger. Damn, can't move now when the games about to start.

"Okay, you all know the rules right? Spin the bottle and kiss the person the bottle points at."

"We know the rules honey bear." Joanne said kissing her.

"Hey! No kissing out of turn!" Mimi teased.

Maureen stuck her tongue out at her and seated herself across from Joanne. Everyone, including me, laughed at their antics.

"Oh, and I'm adding my own rule. A person or you chooses whether you would kiss or make out with the person. 1 minute max for a kiss and 5 minutes max for making out. You have to make out in the closet. " She grinned evilly at me. I gulped as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Who goes first?" Collins asked.

"Me!" Maureen said earnestly. "I wanna kiss my pookie!" She spun the bottle and it landed on Mimi.

I grinned and looked at Mimi and found that she was…blushing? Since when does Mimi blush? I guess I was the only one who noticed since Collins and Roger were laughing. Joanne didn't look pleased though.

"It's just a kiss pookie. Nothing else. I love you!" I heard Maureen whisper to her before quickly kissing Mimi. Mimi smiled at Roger who grinned back and kissed the top of her head. Everyone else cooed at the couple. I felt a slight twinge of jealousy that I buried quickly.  
"Your turn Meems!" Joanne said smiling.

"I'll go with kissing." Mimi said as she spun the bottle. It pointed at Roger.

"No fair! We see you two kiss everyday!" Maureen protested.

"Rules are rules Mo." Roger said grinning as Mimi kissed him.

"Hmph." Maureen grumbled. Then she had a smirk on her face. "I say Roger will make out with the person the bottle points at!"

Roger smirked at her. "Fine. I can do that."

Collins laughed. "Let's see if you can say that again if you have to make out with me!"

"Or if you have to make out with Mark!" Joanne teased.

I blushed as everyone else giggled and found Roger looking at me. I look away, remembering the night he kissed me. He spun the bottle. Everyone waited with bated breath- okay that was a bit exagerrated. The bottle slowed down and the tip pointed at me.

Collins cat-called as Joanne and Mimi giggled. Maureen was laughing. Roger and I looked at each other. I looked away first. I can't handle this and his gaze.

"Come on. Into the closet, the two of you!" Maureen said, making me stand up. Mimi did the same to Roger.

"Geez, when did you get strong Maureen?"

"When you became too thin."

"Touche."

"Yes, I have my moments. Now into the closet!" Maureen said pushing both me and Roger in despite our protests.

I tried to get as far from Roger as possible but seeing as we were in a closet somewhat cramped with stuff, I only managed to separate us by an inch. Roger was looking at me and making me kinda nervous. I decided to break the silence.

"You know, we could just say we made out." I said quietly.

"Have you known me to back down from a dare?"

I shook my head no and he inched closer. His hand made it's way from my arm to my shoulder, making me shudder.

"Besides," I could feel his breath tickle my ear. "I've been wanting to do this for a while now."

And in one swift movement, he pushed me against the wall and kissed me. My eyes widened and I tried to push away but Roger was always stronger than me. So, I was trapped. And all I could do was give in. Besides, I wanted it too. My hands found their way from my side to get tangled in his hair. I gasped against his mouth as I felt him exploring my body with his hands. I felt his tongue grazing my lips a few times and I remembered Mimi and him saying that he doesn't have feelings for me. I reluctantly pushed him away. He looked at me confused.  
"Mark?"

"You told me that you didn't have feelings for me."

"I lied."

"Why?"

"I was confused. And I was scared."

"Well I was scared and confused but I didn't go around kissing my best friend!"

We looked at each other in silence. I was a bit peeved at him. I decided to get some questions answered.

"You said you've wanted to do this since when?"

"Since I kissed you. Mark-"

"aren't you with Mimi?"

Roger smiled and shook his head. I felt confused. Weren't they just kissing and doing all that lovey-dovey stuff a while ago?

"after I kissed you, I went back down to Mimi's apartment. I couldn't be with her when I have feelings for someone else. Apparently, she thinks the same thing."

"So you guys broke up that day?"

"Yeah."

"But you guys were…" Now I felt mondo confused.

"Well…since we couldn't be with the ones we wanted, we stuck with each other."

"wait…_ones_?"

"Mimi likes someone."

I frowned and thought about who it could be and then it suddenly clicked. "Maureen!"

Roger had a surprised look on his face. "How'd you know?"  
"She was blushing after Maureen kissed her. She was acting a bit shy too. Mimi isn't like that."

Roger chuckled. "I didn't think anyone would notice that."

"Hey it's a filmmaker's job to observe things. You guys are lucky that I kept it to myself."

"True." Roger smiled at me and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Ew. I'm so cliché.

Silence reigned upon us once more and I felt him inch closer to me. I looked up and found his face inches from mine.

"Hey" he whispered, trailing his fingers up my arm.

"Hi" I said nervously.

"I've told you how I felt for you..." he said as his hand found it's way to my cheek. "How do _you _feel about me?"

I looked away from him, I don't know what to do. I'm kind of scared about saying it because I haven't admitted it to anyone.

"Mark?" he asked softly and I looked at him. I could see the sincerity and love in his eyes. What is holding me back?

_No day but today Mark._ I swear…that voice in my head sounded like Angel.

"I love you too." I whispered softly. He smiled shyly and asked. "Can I kiss you now?"

I smiled and leaned into him…

Just as Maureen opens the door.

Next chapter: Maureen and the other guys' reactions! Please leave a review!


End file.
